Love and Lust
by Evil coupler
Summary: Mainly Belmont+Erika (with some Ikki+Erika and Ikki+Belmont hints). Ikki gets VERY jealous and tries to split them up! Not your ordinary romance. CHAPTER NINE IS UP! *grinz*
1. Introductary chapter

Love and Lust  
  
Part 1  
  
They were holding hands looking happy (again), Ikki thought.  
  
He watched them with undeniable envy.   
  
She looked up and smiled shyly, he leaned closer and kissed her on the cheek causing both of them to blush.  
  
It was as if they had fallen in love all over again.  
  
They brushed past some classmates who turned round to talk in awed voices- ("It's them!", "What a cute couple", "I wish I had a boyfriend like that...")   
  
They were walking to the mall hand in hand like a sweet teenage couple.   
  
Erika linked her arm with Belmont's and leaned her head against his shoulder. It was a happy picture but Ikki couldn't suppress the feeling that made him frown any longer.   
  
Oh how perfect they look together...   
  
Head down, back against the wall, Ikki looked passively at them through the crowds of people that waited to cross the roads.   
  
That Belmont...  
  
Across the road Belmont had bought them strawberry and chocolate ice-cream. He   
handed Erika one with double scoops. They turned with their backs against Ikki,   
unaware of his watchful gaze and continued walking.   
  
Watching from where he was, he saw Erika accidentally smug ice-cream onto her   
nose. Belmont laughed but leaned forward and licked it off. Both of them blushed and grinned.   
  
Ikki reacted, his face was visibly full of disgust, thoughts started racing through his head-  
  
"Yo Ikki!"  
  
"Huh?",Ikki stared blankly at the source of the familiar voice- "Metabee."  
  
"Well duh, you look as though you've never seen me before and what are you doing   
here anyway?"  
  
"Err...", Ikki thought desperately for an excuse but Metabee grabbed his wrist and   
dragged him towards Hop-mart.  
  
The yellow bot sped through the streets with Ikki trailing behind, "Everybody's   
waiting for you, comon' let's go!"  
  
Ikki looked back to where Erika and Belmont were until he could no longer see them. 


	2. Things begin to get werider

Love and Lust  
  
Part 2- Things begin to get weirder.  
  
From where he was standing in the shadows, Ikki could clearly see the two   
figures in front of Erika's home. Both of them were unaware of the spy who   
watched them, quietly fuming.   
  
"Thanks for a wonderful time Belmont", Erika drew him closer until they were   
leaning into each other, "Aw, I just wish you could stay in Japan with us!"  
  
Belmont reached out to tuck a stray strand of Erika's hair behind her ear. "So   
do I". Then he tucked a half-curved hand underneath her chin and raised it so   
she was looking directly at him.   
  
Automatically, they closed their eyes. Erika leaned forward into Belmont who   
bent his head down. They tightened their embrace and kissed.   
  
Ikki turned away- this was torturing him.  
  
"Why am I doing this?", Ikki thought to himself, "It's bad enough to know   
they're dating, so why am I forcing myself to watch this? It's only making   
things worse."  
  
After 10 seconds Ikki looked back but turned his head sharply away again. He   
felt sick with jealously.  
  
"Argh. They're still at it."  
  
Ikki counted up to twenty in his head before they finally parted.   
  
Erika and Belmont held onto their embrace for a little longer. Erika had placed   
two fingers on Belmont's lips and was looking into the blue fabric of his shirt.   
  
Slowly they moved away.   
  
"See you again tomorrow", Belmont waved and sauntered out the front gates.   
  
Erika smiled back and went inside a while after Belmont was out of slight.   
  
The door clicked shut and Ikki decided to move.   
  
He followed Erika's boyfriend into a narrow alleyway of garden walls.   
  
---  
  
For the first time, Belmont noticed someone else was there.  
  
He stopped walking and turned round to see Ikki illuminated underneath a street   
light.   
  
He was about to greet him but a stillness about the other boy stopped him.  
  
Something was wrong.  
  
"Ikki...what's the matter?" Belmont asked, walking towards him.  
  
Ikki didn't answer. He carried on watching from where he was.  
  
Belmont tilted his head questioningly and ran a hand through his hair. Ikki   
didn't look...right. He noticed dark circles under his eyes- and the way he   
looked   
at him.   
  
It was like Ikki's eyes were boring into him.   
  
Ikki felt a mixture of lust and hate- Belmont looked more gorgeous then ever.  
  
---  
  
"WHAT!? THAT IKKI!" Metabee fumed, "WHERE'S HE GONE NOW?"  
  
"Calm down Metabee, he probably just went home." Koji didn't really care- it was   
the second time Ikki had disappeared like that again.   
  
"But still it is a little strange." Karen touched her cheek thoughtfully. "Why   
would he suddenly go off like that?"   
  
"Beats me but I'm gonna find out! I swear that guy has a problem. He's been   
acting really weirdly these past few days." Metabee pouted, folded his arms and   
looked sideways.   
  
Koji's eyebrows puckered into a concerned frown. "Well, now that you've   
mentioned it, Ikki has been acting a little strangely."   
  
"Oh?" Karen tilted her head and gave Koji a questioning look.   
  
Metabee looked up at her. "Well for starters, Ikki's always spaced out- it's   
like he's in a world of his own. He stays up all night for no reason. He doesn't   
tell me what's bothering him and always goes off on his own. This is the second   
time today he's gone missing like that." Metabee was clearly annoyed. "Ikki's so   
gonna get it when I get home. I need to knock some sense into him." Metabee   
began walking away.   
  
"Want a lift?" Karen asked, "I can get my chauffeur to drive us all round to   
your house then we can ask Ikki what's wrong."   
  
Soon all three of them got into Karen's pink limousine and were heading home.   
  
---  
  
Author's (if you can call me that) note: The next chapter will get a lot   
weirder.   
Also, I'm obsessed with Belmont+Ikki. If you don't like that then don't flame   
me! 


	3. A hint of yaoi?

Note: Can't decide between Erika+Belmont or Ikki+Erika?  
Well, why don't you try Ikki+Belmont? Hahaha..  
  
Love and Lust  
Part 3- Hint of yaoi  
  
~~~  
  
"Ikki, why are you doing this?!"  
  
After a struggle, Ikki had managed to pin Belmont's wrists to the back of a   
garden wall.   
  
He had fixed him to the spot by leaning his body right against Belmont's so he   
couldn't move.  
  
There were standing very CLOSE to each other, so close that Belmont could almost   
feel the aura of mixed emotions surrounding the other boy.   
  
Ikki's mouth hovered inches away from the crook of Belmont's neck. He could   
faintly smell hints of seawater in Belmont's blonde hair. The desire to kiss it   
was overwhelming.   
  
Ikki leaned in closer and tilted his head to whisper a few words into the other   
boy's ear. His voice had taken on a dangerously low tone. "Do you know how   
painful it is to see the one you've known and loved for so long to just fall in   
love with someone else?"  
  
"But...Ikki", Belmont was slumped against the wall confused, "If you've known   
Erika for so long, then why didn't you ever tell her how you've felt?".  
  
"That's easy for you to say!" Ikki said hotly. He tightened his grip and forced   
Belmont's wrists upwards.  
  
Sure Belmont was older but in the past three years since they'd meet, Ikki had   
grown faster and was now nearly as tall as the other boy. He clearly took   
advantage of his height.   
  
Belmont turned his head away feeling uncomfortable- they were close enough to   
kiss.   
  
Slowly, he turned round to face Ikki and spoke to him calmly to try and cool him   
down.   
  
"Ikki. If you love Erika then you'll be happy for her. You wouldn't be jealous."   
  
Ikki opened his mouth slightly to speak but stopped. Slowly, his grip on   
Belmont's wrists loosened until he could wriggle free.  
  
There was silence. But still Ikki pinned Belmont to his spot with an intense   
gaze.  
  
Belmont, feeling more confused then ever stood there, not knowing what to do.   
The Ikki he knew didn't act like this...  
  
The older boy took Ikki by the shoulders, who slowly looked up. Belmont examined   
his features with concern.   
  
He certainly hadn't been sleeping well. His skin looked rather pale and he   
defiantly hadn't brushed his hair in a while. Ikki didn't look like Ikki- not   
the Ikki he knew who ro-battled in the championships three years ago.   
  
---  
  
What was going on out there?  
  
Erika stood behind the curtains arms crossed, peering out in the street where   
Ikki and Belmont   
were. She wasn't sure whether her eyes were playing tricks on her or not. She   
wasn't sure whether to go out there and see what the problem   
was or stay where she was.  
  
It was all so confusing!  
  
Seven minutes had elapsed since she'd started watching them.  
  
She had seen them talk a lot, Ikki walked right up to Belmont and suddenly he   
lashed out and pinned him against one of the garden walls.   
  
Something wasn't right.   
  
Ikki had been acting completely out of character.  
  
She had never seen him talk to friends like that and act the way he did for no   
reason.  
  
...Or was there a reason?  
  
Ikki seemed very angry and pissed off, but why would he be mad at Belmont?  
  
By the looks of Belmont, he had done nothing wrong. He had spoken to Ikki and   
the other boy suddenly calmed.   
  
Erika took a few photos. The situation was all very confusing but she was   
confident she would be able to work out what was happening with these pictures.   
  
---  
  
"There's something wrong, isn't there?"  
  
Belmont was against the wall, his hand was resting on Ikki's shoulder in a   
reassuring way. There was a pause as Ikki raked his gaze over the blonde beauty.   
He began to see how gorgeous Belmont really was.   
  
Ikki could smell the sweet scent in Belmont's clothes, he examined the curves of   
those lips and his soft skin. Then he looked directly into those violet eyes he   
had dreamed of.   
  
Those eyes softened "Please...tell me".   
  
Ikki felt his cheeks go warm.   
  
He abruptly twisted round to shake off Belmont's hand. He fully turned away   
and lowered his head into the shadows. He couldn't afford to let Belmont see him   
blushing like that- he would suspect something.  
  
"It's, it's nothing." Ikki peered over shoulder. "I should go home now.."   
  
Belmont nodded understandingly. "When you feel more comfortable, you'll tell me,   
right?"  
  
Mechanically, Ikki nodded.  
  
"Take care Ikki. You'll get over what's bothering you."   
  
Belmont pushed himself off the wall and gave a Ikki a warm reassuring smile.   
Ikki blushed deeply and turned round again. After nodding, he walked away.   
Inside, he felt all messed up inside- he had to go home and sort things out.   
  
---  
  
So it was jealously that had made him like this. Ikki thought. He put his hands   
deeper into his pockets and groaned inwardly. "What does Belmont think of me   
now?" Ikki wondered. "If...if I had told him I had developed a crush on him as   
well how would he have reacted?"  
  
Ikki's shoulder was still warm from Belmont's touch.  
  
He was still blushing.   
  
---  
  
At the opening of the alleyway, Belmont was greeted by two figures in almost   
identical stances.   
  
"What was that about?" Heckla had his arms folded across his chest.  
  
Belmont looked at his friend. "I'm not sure..."  
  
"Well whatever it was, Ikki's gong to be okay, right?...Well let's go back to   
camp."   
  
And with that the three of them walked away.   
  
---  
  
Another note: Well, what do you think?   
  
Erika: I don't think you want to know...  
Evil coupler: Oh?  
Ikki: ARGH! What have you done to me?! I would never act like this.  
Evil coupler: Oh but in this ficcy you will. I love this bastard, screwed up   
Ikki! He's gonna get a whole lot weirder and there's nothing you can do about   
it, so nyah!  
Ikki:"..."  
Metabee, Erika and Belmont: O.O 


	4. Ikki's got issues and he ain't the only ...

Love and Lust  
  
Part 4- Ikki has issues and he ain't the only one...  
  
~~~  
  
"Finally, you're back".   
  
"Huh, Koji?" Ikki clicked the door shut behind him and was surprised to see his   
friends waiting for him in the front room. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Karin spoke up. "We were worried about you."  
  
"Yeah! Metabee needs a word with you. Where've you been? And why do you keep   
disappearing off like that?"   
  
Ikki turned round to walk up the stairs. "Cool it Metabee. And where I've been is of no concern to any of you. Karin, Koji, Go home."  
  
Everyone was beginning to feel a little angry or shocked. Koji walked right up   
to Ikki, put a hand on his shoulder and tugged him round so they were facing   
each other. "What! Go home? After we've sat here and waited an hour for you to   
come back. We-"   
  
"Noone asked you to!" Ikki responded defensively.   
  
The room fell silent.  
  
"Listen...I appreciate your concern but right now that's not what I need." Ikki   
shrugged Koji's hand off and began to walk up the stairs.   
  
"I need a cold shower and some rest...See you tomorrow."  
  
Koji turned round and everyone sighed.  
  
"Oh Ikki", said his mom said thoughtfully, "Why did he turn into a teenager? I   
guess thirteen is probably a difficult age..."   
  
---  
  
A while later Karen and Koji went home in Karin's pink limousine. Metabee stepped into the bathroom and could see Ikki silhouetted behind the shower curtain.  
  
"Ikki?"  
  
"Yeah..."  
  
"After you ran off today Karin and Koji arranged a trip for all of us to go into the country outside the city. And after that they planned on going to that new aquarium in the city."  
  
"So?"  
  
"Everyone's invited Ikki, even you. You wanna go?"  
  
"Not sure..."  
  
"Aw come-on, they thought it'll take your mind off somethings...whatever they are. You know you have been acting a little weirdly lately."  
  
Ikki peered round the side of the curtain at Metabee. "So who's going?"  
  
"Karin, Koji, The Screws, Erika, Belmont and Rintaro. I'm going? How about you?"  
  
Ikki grinned "Yeah, I'll go too!".   
  
Metabee misinterpreted his smile. "That's more like it."   
  
---  
  
Ikki tossed and turned all night. Metabee had long ago fell asleep.   
  
Finally, he kicked off the covers and quietly walked down stairs.   
  
The moonlight streamed in through the windowpanes and provided just enough light   
to make his way around the kitchen.  
  
Ikki filled up a glass of water and leaned against the table sipping it.   
  
"What's wrong with me? I can't even sleep."  
  
A clear image of a blonde boy running his hand through his hair flashed through   
his mind.   
  
"It's because of him."  
  
Another image of a girl-turning round and smiling entered his thoughts. Her   
brown hair swishing in a fluid motion.  
  
"And her. They both haunt my dreams.   
Ever since Karen started dating Koji I've developed these feelings for   
Erika. At first I couldn't believe it...I couldn't stop thinking about her.   
My feelings started driving me nuts, I just had to let them out."  
  
~FLASHBACK, 1 year ago~  
  
It was the end of school. Two figures were standing some distance apart in the   
park, in the rain alone. Ikki had made sure Metabee had gone home early.   
  
"Well Ikki, what is it you wanted to tell me?" Erika looked a little puzzled and   
was patiently holding her umbrella in one hand. She looked at Ikki who had his   
head down.   
  
"I...I...wanted to say..."   
  
"Well?"  
  
Ikki looked up. "I love you."  
  
The umbrella slipped from Erika's hand. "What...", she stared blankly.   
  
"I...just...want to know. Would..do...you love me back or not?"  
  
There was a long pause before Erika spoke. Even she, the school journalist was   
lost for words.   
  
"I'm sorry Ikki but..." Erika picked up her umbrella. "I love Belmont."   
  
There was another moment of silence.   
  
"But I'll always love you as a friend." Erika smiled sadly. Ikki felt a little   
comforted by it and nodded understandingly.  
  
Erika turned round to leave. "See you tomorrow at school Ikki."   
  
~END OF FLASHBACK~   
  
"And...that's what happened. I still haven't quite got over what she had said. I   
began to envy Belmont but then something impossible happened...  
  
I fell in love with him.  
  
After the day Erika told me she loved Belmont, I couldn't sleep for a whole   
week. I kept thinking over and over again what it was that Belmont had that I   
didn't.   
  
First of all, he was cute. He was kind. He was a awesome Meda-fighter, could   
cook, do the housework, was sweet and...  
The list could go on and on forever. The more I thought about it the more   
I understood why Erika loved him so much. Gradually, I came to admire these   
qualities and then love them- to the point I dreamed and fantasized about him.  
Soon Belmont was in my dreams and thoughts all day. I began to sleep so I   
could see him again.  
And now here I am. Sitting here alone, tormented by thoughts of them- my   
lust objects.  
Hmph..I didn't even tell Belmont about my crush on him...But I'll find a way. I'll find a way to separate those two.  
This trip tomorrow is going to provide the perfect setting for my plan."  
  
Ikki smiled grimly in the shadows.   
  
---   
  
End of part 4  
  
Ikki: ARGH! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO ME?!  
Erika: This fic is creepy...  
Belmont: Ehh, I don't like this situation...   
Metabee: Yeah, why's Ikki gone all werid?   
Evil Ikki: Well I'm enjoying it.  
Everyone minus Evil coupler: O.o!?  
Evil Ikki: Soon Belmont, you shall be mine, MWAHAHA!  
Everyone: ... 


	5. The plot thickens?

Note: I've decided to put thoughts in these brackets- [ ] instead of commas.   
  
And Hannah- Thank you so much for reviewing! People like you make fan fics worth writing.   
  
~~~  
  
Love and Lust  
  
Part 5- The plot thickens?  
  
~~~  
  
[This is it.]  
  
Despite the lack of sleep, Ikki had made sure he was the first to arrive at the meeting spot (the place they would all meet for the trip).   
  
Belmont would come early too before anyone else since his camp was situated nearby.   
  
Ikki closed his tired eyes and leaned against a tree.   
  
He was counting on it.   
  
Today would be the day he would tell Belmont who he felt. Maybe get a few kisses and maybe...  
  
If he was lucky...maybe it could happen.   
  
Ikki grinned coldly. He had to do this to feed the burning desire THEY had created within him.  
  
He could get what he wanted from Erika anytime. But Belmont, he would leave for Iceland again in two days. In that time Ikki figured he wouldn't get another opportunity like this to carry out what he had wanted to do.   
  
[It has to be done today.]  
  
Ikki hoped no one would come to the meeting place before Belmont did. What if Belmont went to Erika's house first or Erika went to Belmont's camp in the woods before arriving here? Nooo... That would really mess things up. The planning he had done would just go to waste.  
  
He glanced at his Medawatch before placing his hands back into his pockets. There was 5 minutes to go until everyone else would arrive.   
  
Ikki smirked, half amused by a sudden thought. What if Metabee woke up early and found out his meda-fighter had deserted him again? He could almost see the comical anger on Metabee's features. Heheheh..  
  
Then, in the distance, faint footsteps audibly crunched the gravel. Ikki's senses heightened. It was him, it had to be him! He held his breath but his heart pounded faster.   
  
Something was coming into the glade. A moment later, Belmont stepped into view.   
  
[YES!]  
  
---  
  
Belmont looked up at Ikki's smile and returned the gesture.   
  
"Oh hello Ikki, you're early."   
  
At first, seeing Belmont for real made Ikki tongue-tied.   
  
[Pull yourself together! It won't be long before everyone else starts coming, I've gotta get on with this fast!]  
  
"Belmont." The word came out a little stiffly. "About last night...I'm sorry...".  
  
The other boy was understanding and placed a warm hand on Ikki's shoulder. "It's okay, don't worry about it. Everyone has their own problems to deal with someday, don't be sorry about them."  
  
Ikki smiled weakly and there was a brief pause.   
  
"About what you said last night...well I figured out I wouldn't be able to solve them alone. I need to talk to you about it."   
  
"Here? With me? What about the others, would you like them to-"  
  
"No...It's personal. We can go somewhere else where it's private and talk."   
  
He could see Belmont hesitate slightly.   
  
"It won't take long... Please? Will you come?"  
  
"Alright."  
  
Ikki smiled gratefully but deep down was masking a grin. With that, he led Belmont through a jumble of bushes into a secluded place he had planned out last night.  
  
Everything was going to plan.   
  
---  
  
...that's it so far. Chapter 6 will come out as soon as the reviews hit 18 and some CERTAIN individuals review this fic or if I get some interesting ones...   
  
MWAHAHA! You know what I mean ;)  
  
One of those certain individuals could well be you.  
So please just review this.  
Thank you! 


	6. Lust

First things first-   
  
---Thank yous to the reviewers---  
  
Hannah- Thanks for always reviewing! You're a big source of encouragement.  
  
Belmont- I'm GLAD this story is starting to scare you! ;D *cough* thanks for   
  
your review   
  
Sora- Yep! That's what too much artist license can do to a character. Thanks for   
  
your enthusiasm!   
  
Lalala- Wow! You think this story is cool? Thank you!  
  
Jingel Bells- Thanks for saying this story is great and for all your nice   
  
reviews!   
  
Nico- Thanks for giving me that last review I needed ~_^   
  
Now I just hope you all still like this story (or are at least a little freaked)   
  
after you read this chapter ;)   
  
~~~  
  
Evil coupler: A warning for this chapter? There's a lot of Ikki+Belmont hints   
  
here! And a little touch of yaoi ;)   
  
Belmont: I wouldn't call them hints!  
  
Evil Ikki: It's not that bad, heheh  
  
Ikki: I'm gonna need years of therapy after this. -_-;  
  
~~~  
  
Love and Lust  
  
Part 6- Lust  
  
~~~  
  
He couldn't shake it off. It was that same feeling again.  
  
Belmont felt a little nervous and there was a good reason for it. After what had   
  
happened last night he didn't feel sure what to expect.   
  
He looked closely at Ikki but couldn't make out the emotion on the other boy's   
  
half-shadowed face. The silence from Ikki's still form began to make him feel a   
  
little uneasy. He could feel it- something was going to happen...  
  
Ikki had lead them to a small glade next to a waterfall some distance away from   
  
the meeting spot. After going through last night Belmont thought it was a   
  
little too far for comfort.   
  
The humid air where a rainbow half formed in the mist of the waterfall began to   
  
cling to the two boys as sweat. An instinct in Belmont's head told him to get   
  
away but strangely another part told him to stay.   
  
Ikki spoke into the silence between them.   
  
"About last night... I wasn't talking about Erika."  
  
"..huh."   
  
Ikki looked up and walked up closer to him until Belmont had to step back to   
  
keep a comfortable distance.  
  
"Then who were..." Belmont's voice trailed off.  
  
Ikki playfully pressed a finger to Belmont's nose and grinned, causing Belmont   
  
ot blush. "I was talking about you, silly boy..."  
  
[what.] For Belmont, this new information didn't improve his growing nervous   
  
state. The grin on Ikki's lips grew wider.   
  
Alarm bells rang. He couldn't or didn't want believe what he had heard. Belmont   
  
backed up against a large wall of stone with the other boy advancing on him.   
  
Ikki placed both hands either side of Belmont's shoulders and pinned him to   
  
the spot. He leaned closer until their lips were almost touching and whispered.   
  
"I've had my eye on you for along time now...At times, I couldn't even sleep   
  
because of you." Ikki's arms circled him tightly as he leaned close and licked   
  
his ear causing Belmont to jump. "This crush on you is driving me crazy."  
  
Belmont began to grow pale. [Things like this don't happen.]   
  
He wriggled under Ikki's tight grasp and nearly broke free but was swung   
  
round and pushed to the floor in one forceful action before he could run.  
  
Belmont was slammed hard into the ground with the full force of Ikki's weight on   
  
top of him. His upper body rebounded two inches off stone and he groaned   
  
inwardly as his head began to throb. Eventually after a struggle, his dizziness   
  
began to take over and Belmont fell limp under Ikki's restraining embrace.  
  
"Oh, I'm not letting you go yet...You've set me alight and I'm not setting you   
  
free until you put out this fire...or I get what I want..." Ikki was talking in   
  
his ear. He half grinned but his voice had an unfriendly edge.  
  
Belmont kept his eyes shut and tried to think logically again. He didn't like   
  
what he was hearing. Panic levels began to rise and he felt more confused then   
  
ever. What the hell was going on?   
  
...Was Ikki feeling him?   
  
And sure enough, Ikki's hands had snaked under his shirt. His hand brushed   
  
lightly over Belmont's stomach and chest, causing him to shiver with sensation.   
  
Belmont felt Ikki's trailing kisses on his cheek. He tried to push the other   
  
body away but felt too dazed with confusion to use his full strength to do so.   
  
Ikki moved his hands to the nape of Belmont's neck and drew his upper body and   
  
face towards him.   
  
Belmont's lips were slightly parted in his state of bewilderment and Ikki didn't   
  
hesitant to not skip this chance to kiss them...and then move his tongue deeply   
  
inside.   
  
Belmont pushed firmly onto Ikki's shoulders. He choked out into Ikki's mouth   
  
then abruptly turned his head sideways, breaking the kiss. Ikki bore his eyes   
  
into the boy beneath him. Both of them were silently breathing heavily, as the   
  
air around them seemed to thicken.   
  
---  
  
"You're kidding!"  
  
"Pictures never lie..."  
  
Everyone in the circle was shocked and somewhat disturbed.  
  
Erika, Koji and the Screws were gathered at the meeting point staring and   
  
looking over and over again at the series of photos Erika had taken from last   
  
night.   
  
Koji shifted uncomfortably of the sight of Ikki so close to Belmont, all hot and   
  
flustered looking almost as if he were about to kiss him. Other pictures   
  
presented more mind provoking scenes he wished he didn't want to think about.   
  
The weird behavior, the sudden detachment from Erika and now these pictures...  
  
Bit by bit they pieced together the evidence and in the end it was Sloan who   
  
finally managed to summarize half the conclusion- "Ikki is after Belmont." The   
  
other half of it was to do with –what- Ikki wanted from Belmont. It couldn't be   
  
spoken out loud but soon or later it had dawned on them. This theory had   
  
unnerved them all and brought silence to the group.   
  
Silently, they agreed none of this should be told to Karin, Metabee or Rintaro.   
  
It was something that would heal itself because none of them knew how to deal   
  
with this strange-strange situation.   
  
Samantha felt a chill go down her spine. [This is just plain freaky. Ikki would   
  
never act like this... You think you know someone inside-out but then they   
  
suddenly start acting all out of character. Ikki? After Erika's boyfriend?! No   
  
way...].   
  
It was obvious everyone was thinking similar thoughts from the almost identical   
  
(horrified) blue-tinted face gestures.   
  
"Wait! Where's Ikki now? And Belmont?"  
  
The circle buzzed with silence and everyone turned to face Erika who was now   
  
beginning to panic.  
  
---  
  
"Why?..." Belmont whispered out the single syllable and Ikki blinked at him   
  
blankly.  
  
Now the boy beneath him was fully alert, holding eye-contact with an intent gaze   
  
that was full of questions.   
  
Absent mindedly, Ikki moved a hand up and gently brushed a stray strand of   
  
plastered hair from Belmont's eyes.   
  
He was about to put it down but Belmont grabbed it and held his hand there still   
  
looking at Ikki. "Why? Why are you doing this? Why now, why me? You know I'm in   
  
love with Erika..."   
  
"But I've waited so long for an opportunity to do this- a whole year, I've just   
  
gotta get these feelings out. Do you -know- how painful it is to see the person   
  
you love with someone else unaware of how you feel? Well?!"  
  
The air was full of a thick, heavy, mist that clung to their hair and clothes   
  
and made breathing a little harder. Both boys were sweating and Belmont lay   
  
motionlessly under the weight of Ikki not daring to make a move (yet). He   
  
carried on listening intently to the other boy wincing slightly as Ikki's grip   
  
on him tightened.  
  
After a while, Belmont swallowed. He wasn't sure if he wanted to hear anymore of   
  
what Ikki had to say. What he had already heard had disturbed him but at the   
  
same time caused a small painful feeling in the bottom of his own heart. He   
  
couldn't help feeling a little sorry for Ikki…   
  
Ikki had explained everything to him. How this feeling of what he had called   
  
"Love" began to eat away at him. When Karin chose Koji instead of him, Ikki had   
  
turned away smiling at them but he was torn apart from the inside. Then Erika   
  
had rejected him. Even the effect of the scandal of Team Sweden had taken it's   
  
toll. That was the last straw.   
  
From then on the whole story came out and Belmont began to see and understand   
  
Ikki's strange behavior and see how a crush on him had blossomed from Ikki's   
  
tortured self. Ikki knew that Belmont would reject him too. So instead of   
  
enduring more pain from another rejection he had decided to take action and get   
  
what he wanted himself.   
  
When Ikki had told him what he desired, Belmont had never felt so deeply   
  
disturbed in his life.   
  
A boy...after HIS virginity...it made him feel sick.  
  
[Ikki's not like this at all.*] Belmont thought with his eyes shut.  
  
[He would never break down emotionally like this. He just isn't the type of   
  
person who would do that. But then...]  
  
He opened his eyes and looked very deeply into Ikki's eyes as if searching for   
  
something that couldn't be seen.   
  
[This has to stop.]  
  
...  
  
Belmont spoke out- his words were hard but the voice behind them held no bitter   
  
tone. "You're just jealous."   
  
Ikki frowned and Belmont carried on.   
  
"Ikki, this has to stop. This isn't love-"  
  
"Don't tell me what-"  
  
"But it's driving you crazy, this has to stop!"  
  
"It'll stop when I want it too." Ikki grinned in such a way, it made Belmont   
  
feel nervous.  
  
"What are you planning to do?..."  
  
"Oh you'll see..."   
  
---  
  
Suddenly, Erika broke out from behind the bushes; she had just spotted them and   
  
what she had seen was enough.  
  
  
  
"LET HIM GO!"  
  
Ikki barely had time to turn around and see Erika running towards him. With a   
  
powerful swing of her fist to his head, she knocked Ikki backwards off his feet.   
  
On the brink of a blackout, Ikki staggered backwards and teetered on the edge of   
  
the stone riverbank. Behind him was the deep plunge pool of the waterfall and   
  
Erika's blow was beginning to take effect…   
  
~~~  
  
~~~  
  
~~~  
  
End...of this part ;)  
  
*= My dear Belmont...it's my story! I can make Ikki as warped as I want,   
  
MWHAHAHA!  
  
I have plans to create an alternate R-rated ending for this chapter that   
  
continues from after the point Ikki says- "Oh you'll see...". In this alternate   
  
ending, Erika doesn't find Belmont and Ikki.  
  
Belmont gets...well, what would you like to see Ikki do to Belmont? I have plans   
  
but you could suggest some stuff. ;)   
  
E-mail me or review under your name or anonymously.   
  
I'll get chapter 7 out (yes, it's already done, so is chapter 8) as soon as I   
  
get 5 more reviews/comments/flames (my hands are cold!). All I need are your   
  
opinions!  
  
Thank you for reading and reviewing my stuff! You guys and gals ROCK! 


	7. Saying Goodbye

11th June, Wednesday- Chapter has been combed through to remove errors. :)  
  
5th June, Thursday- Story ending (the stuff under the ---***--- divider) has   
  
been edited. The original chapter 8 will become chapter 9. I've got an idea! ;)   
  
~~~  
  
Love and Lust  
  
Part 7- Saying Goodbye  
  
~~~  
  
Ikki slowly blinked his eyes half open. For a while he lay there staring at the   
  
roof of a green tent contemplating what had happened.   
  
He sat up and found himself looking at a familiar face.  
  
"Sleep well?" Belmont was smiling at him as if nothing had happened.   
  
"Er.." Ikki blinked again and noticed he was shirtless. Belmont didn't have his   
  
red shirt on either. "Where am I...What happened? And where are your- my   
  
clothes?"  
  
"Well...Erika had knocked you out. After you fell into the river, Erika and I   
  
swam in and helped you out. Now we're in my tent, at the camp and our clothes   
  
are hanging out to dry. With this weather they'll be okay to wear in a few   
  
minutes."  
  
"oh...thanks."   
  
There was a moment of silence and both of them felt nervous and slightly   
  
uncomfortable. Belmont looked away, thoughts of what just happened was starting   
  
to make him blush. He turned away to leave.  
  
"Wait."  
  
Belmont wavered for a moment at the entrance and then turned round.  
  
"Anything...you need?"  
  
"I- I just want to say...sorry..."  
  
Ikki had more to say. The unspoken question wavered in his mind.   
  
Belmont and Ikki's gaze met and they held eye contact. Even before the words   
  
were about to tumble from Ikki's mouth, Belmont read the expression on the other   
  
boy's face and took action.  
  
Ikki was slightly startled when Belmont came towards him and softly placed a   
  
finger on his lips, silencing him. He looked up at the handsome boy crouching   
  
down before him. Both eyes held a sad or painful emotion.   
  
"Please...don't say it." Belmont began, shaking his head slowly. They both knew   
  
what Ikki would ask. "I'm sorry Ikki. But no. Nothing between us could happen."   
  
Then Belmont said three words that made Ikki understand.  
  
"I love Erika."  
  
Ikki nodded gravely. He got the message. Belmont lowered his hand but his eyes   
  
were fixed on the badly masked hurt expression on Ikki's face. He tried to hide   
  
it by turning away.   
  
Then, as if some force were acting on him, Belmont moved closer and Ikki turned   
  
until their noses almost touched.  
  
"I'm sorry..."  
  
Ikki didn't reply but half closed his eyes. His hands slid up to Belmont's   
  
shoulders.   
  
...They were about to kiss...  
  
...but there came a hiatus as Ikki's heart beat faster and a bead of sweat   
  
trickled down the side of his face.   
  
They were fully conscious of the significance of a kiss between them.  
  
Then Belmont did something Ikki didn't expect.   
  
He took Ikki by the shoulders and pressed a small kiss to his forehead. When he   
  
was done, Ikki opened his eyes and was smiling.   
  
"Don't be sorry." He said, "But...what was that-?"  
  
"A goodbye kiss... Ikki, you'll find someone special for you some day. You just   
  
have to wait."   
  
Ikki nodded. Suddenly they smiled at each other and were friends again. Every   
  
strand of tension between them faded away.   
  
Now Ikki was smiling the way he always used to. The old Ikki was coming back and   
  
Belmont preferred it that way. He got up to get out the tent and fetch Ikki's   
  
clothes.   
  
---***---  
  
The tent door flapped open and outside, Koji, Metabee, Erika and the Screws   
  
turned round to face Belmont. They were all reluctant to let him go alone in the   
  
tent with Ikki but he had insisted.   
  
"So, how is he?" Koji asked.   
  
"He's going to be fine. I can tell." The tone in Belmont's voice was so positive   
  
and genuine, it reassured them all. The group smiled a little, feeling relieved.   
  
From then on, it was decided that the Screws and Metabee would take Ikki home   
  
and spend the rest of the day with him to keep a close eye on how he was going.   
  
Karin and everybody else would go on the trip. The rest of the day promised to   
  
be a little more normal.   
  
However, as Belmont took down Ikki's clothes from the washing line, he noticed a   
  
small, darkened figure sitting on the rocks some distance away from everyone   
  
else.   
  
[Erika.]  
  
With her back facing Belmont, she looked over at him over her shoulder. Her head   
  
was down and she was tightly hugging her knees to her chest. From the look of   
  
her eyes, she was clearly upset.   
  
For a moment their gazes locked before Erika got up and half ran into the woods   
  
almost crying.  
  
"Erika." Belmont nearly exclaimed. He was about to run after her but stopped and   
  
looked down at Ikki's clothes in his hands.   
  
"Go after her." Koji said, taking the fabric from his arms. Belmont blinked at   
  
him but Koji urged him on. "Go on. She needs you now. I'll give these to Ikki."   
  
With that, Belmont nodded and ran into the forest to where Erika would be.   
  
~~~  
  
End...but STILL not the end of the story.   
  
There's another 2 chapters more at least.  
  
The new chapter 8 (that I've just decided to write on the 5th June) is for   
  
Erika+Belmont fans.   
  
Chapter 9 is kinda for both Ikki+Erika and Belmont+Erika fans. No hints of   
  
yaoi in both of them parts!  
  
I just need 5 more reviews from you wonderful people ;)   
  
(plus about 3 days, I'll try to get this chapter out in the weekend. Either the   
  
7th or 8th of June (heh...^___^) ).   
  
Evil Ikki: You're so demanding... 


	8. Kissing away the tears

Thanks you for your reviews! (Some of my thanks can be found on the review page   
  
^_^)   
  
Please excuse the corny chapter title, now on with the story!   
  
~~~  
  
Love and Lust   
  
Part 8- Kissing away the tears   
  
~~~  
  
---Flashback---  
  
Erika stood over Ikki's half conscious form. She saw how helpless he looked, soaking wet, half choking and looking so ashamed. His eyes fluttered at her, half-afraid, through coughs of seawater.   
  
One hand was clenched around Ikki's collar, forcing him to half sit up. The other hand was poised in the air ready to slap him.   
  
Erika glared through a small screen of tears. The urge to hurt Ikki for what he had done was overpowering. She felt ready to beat the hell out of him.   
  
But Belmont had stopped her. He held her hand back in position and just shook his head.   
  
Later, he carried Ikki away to his tent when he passed out from a combination of almost drowning and the exhaustion of too many sleepless nights. Erika unwillingly helped Belmont carry Ikki back to his camp.   
  
After Belmont had put Ikki into his sleeping bag and Erika had hung up their wet clothes, she had stood silently at the entrance of Team Iceland's tent, watching the two with an empty expression.   
  
Erika took one look at Belmont's face then turned away. Since then she hadn't said a word.   
  
---End of flashback---   
  
Erika felt all mixed up inside. The changing feelings in her mind (concern, anger and confusion) blurred into a prevailing numbness.   
  
Erika stopped running and stumbled forward when she ran out of breath. She half leaned, half collapsed against a nearby tree trunk, panting.  
  
She felt so confused.   
  
Deep down, under the surface, she was still mad at Ikki. Erika just didn't know why Ikki had tried to...hurt her boyfriend.   
  
No.   
  
Not hurt...Ikki had tried to -rape- Belmont.   
  
She shivered even though it wasn't cold. A part of her felt deeply disturbed. The Ikki she knew wasn't like this at all.  
  
For now, the worst was (hopefully) over but Erika still had so many questions to ask.   
  
She didn't understand why Belmont wasn't angry with Ikki at all. If he was then he certainly didn't show it.   
  
Inside that tent, she had seen the blonde watching over Ikki as he slept with a soft, concerned expression she had never seen before.  
  
When he'd come out, to tell everyone how Ikki was, he just acted as if nothing had happened.   
  
Erika just didn't understand.   
  
Just WHY was Ikki after Belmont?  
  
How could Belmont even forgive Ikki for what he had done? It just didn't make sense!  
  
"Erika."  
  
...  
  
Belmont was standing right behind her. It felt a little awkward. The air around them was thick and static but it was quiet enough to hear their audible breaths in the silence.   
  
Erika swallowed, she turned round suddenly, almost sharply, and found herself staring intently into Belmont's violet eyes.   
  
The intensity of her gaze faltered slightly.   
  
-Boy did he look good.-  
  
Belmont was shirtless, bare chest rising rhythmically with each breath, blonde hair glossy in the light. His skin was browned by the sun to a light tan that glistened with sweat.   
  
And those alluring purple eyes were gazing at her with such a gentle softness that if anyone saw him, they would be able to tell straight away he was in love with Erika.   
  
It was all enough to make her heart melt.   
  
They stood there for a moment in the comfortable silence.   
  
Then it all spilled out- the unanswered questions, the confusion and the demands to know just what was going on.   
  
Belmont listened to her. Right now that was all he felt he could for her. He was aware that Erika was effected as much as he was about what Ikki had done but still he told her that what happened wasn't all his fault.   
  
"Ikki will be back to normal soon, he just needs time to heal."  
  
Tears began to well up in Erika's eyes and she stood there silently not knowing what to say to this. Belmont stroked away a strand of her hair and tucked it behind her ear. "He'll be fine, Erika. You don't need to worry about me."   
  
Belmont stepped forward and pressed an affectionate kiss to her forehead. Erika closed her eyes and a tear trailed down her cheek.   
  
"How can you even stand up for him after what he's tried to do to you?" Erika's voice was barely a whisper. She looked down into Belmont's chest, hiding her face, "Why did you stop me?...If- if I hadn't had found you both, then Ikki would have...would have..."  
  
Erika broke down crying silently. She was about to turn away feeling slightly ashamed but Belmont took her into his arms. He pressed her close to him and softly wiped her tears away with the back of his hand, trying to comfort her.  
  
They both sank into an embrace, feeling slightly shaken about what had gone on. But now, what had occurred was in the past and it couldn't come back to hurt them.  
  
"Everything's not what it seems." He whispered softly into her hair and told her everything.   
  
Soon, the whole situation became clearer. Erika began to see the whole story and her anger died away, as she understood the meaning behind what had just happened.   
  
"No more crying now, okay?"  
  
Erika nodded and they smiled.   
  
Belmont's eyes softened...before bending down and drawing Erika into a deep kiss.   
  
---  
  
Rintaro wriggled through the foliage but stopped halfway so that his head stuck out from behind the bush.   
  
[Team Iceland's camp is meant to be somewhere around here.]   
  
He looked round at the boring-trees, bushes, Erika-and-Belmont-making-out, then again at more boring-  
  
[WHAT THA?!]  
  
Rintaro's jaw dropped.   
  
Belmont and Erika heard the rustling of the bushes nearby and glanced at Rintaro still in the same position.   
  
They looked at each other for a moment then Erika and Belmont carried on kissing.   
  
Rintaro's jaw opened further.  
  
"DUDES." he said hotly, "break it up already!"   
  
Erika and Belmont broke apart slightly. They took one look at Rintaro's face and just laughed.   
  
---  
  
"Yo...Ikki"  
  
Ikki turned away from his medabot, his face was burning red with shame. After what he had done, he didn't feel he had the courage to talk to Metabee again.   
  
The yellow bot kneeled down beside his medafighter. At first when he had woken up to find Ikki gone, he was furious. Metabee had marched right up to the meeting spot ready to give Ikki one hell of a tirade.   
  
But he hadn't expected this.  
  
When Koji had told him that his medafighter had almost drowned to death, Metabee's angry narrowed optics had turned to wide circles. His mood had completely changed. Now he had totally forgotten about his "revenge" on Ikki and sat solemnly by his side.   
  
"Hey Ikki" Metabee said softly, "You didn't have to go jump in the river and kill yourself bro...why didn't you just ever tell me what was wrong?"  
  
Ikki was silent, treating Metabee's question as if it were a rhetorical one.   
  
Then he thought about what he just said.   
  
Metabee clearly hadn't been told the truth about what had really happened. Deep down Ikki felt relieved- Metabee didn't know the truth...and it was better that way.   
  
"Ikki, we'll always be friends and I'll always be behind you if you need me."  
  
Ikki had never heard Metabee sound so somber before. He half turned towards his   
  
medabot giving him a small, genuine smile.   
  
Unexpectedly, he gave Metabee a hug.  
  
"Thanks Metabee." He said softly closing his eyes. "Thank you for always being my friend."  
  
---   
  
Later, Ikki, Metabee and the screws left the camp and Karin, Koji, Rintaro, Belmont and Erika resumed with their trip.  
  
Ikki had persuaded them to go without him. He reassured them all he was going to be just fine. Everyone was still worried about him but it was lessened by his usual behavior, which had seemed to return. And as the day progressed, all initial concerns had died away.   
  
Belmont looked up into the bright sky. The rest of the day promised to be (A LOT) more normal then before. :)  
  
~~~  
  
~~~  
  
~~~  
  
End...of this part.  
  
There's one more chapter to go (well maybe two but I'm not sure about making it official yet...)   
  
Part 9 will come out on Tuesday (10th June) or maybe sooner, it all depends how evil I'm feeling.  
  
:) Thank you all for reading (Man, some of your reviews have made my day) :)   
  
(And I reassure you...Rintaro thinks "WHAT THA?!" not "WHAT THE?!") 


	9. A farewell

~~~  
  
Love and Lust  
  
Note: Ehh, sorry this chapter came out a day late. FF.net wouldn't work. That's my lame excuse. ;) Chapters 7 and 8 have been combed through to remove errors on the 15th June.   
  
~~~  
  
Part 9- A Farewell   
  
~~~  
  
It was hours into the warm night. Everything was silent apart from the small tinkle of a wind chime hanging behind an open casement.   
  
Erika slept peacefully, unaware of the figure quietly watching from his place by her bedroom window.   
  
Ikki watched her wistfully with tired eyes. A gentle breeze blew over his still form rustling a few spiky bangs. Even though the night was warm, Ikki was cold.   
  
He felt so tired but he couldn't go -yet-. Ikki sank to his knees, onto the carpet and closed his eyes.   
  
The light of the full moon streamed in through the window, framing him in a light aura that softly glowed. Kneeling down, dressed in white and blue, Ikki looked like a guardian angel watching over Erika.   
  
Subconsciously, in a land of dreams, Erika turned over onto her back. A small smile was just visible on those lips. No doubt she was dreaming of Belmont or happy times she'd had with him.   
  
Ikki had noticed it- Ever since those two had met, she had generally become a much happier person.   
  
Ikki sighed at her sleeping form half covered with blankets.   
  
She looked more beautiful then ever.   
  
[I'm glad to see you happy Erika...]  
  
Ikki got up slowly and walked towards her bed. He leaned his head onto the bedspread close to her hand that was resting near her head- the same hand that had tried to slap him.   
  
His own fingers reached out to tuck a loose strand of hair away from her brow but he drew it back hesitating.   
  
[No...What if- what if it starts all over again?]   
  
He paused then placed his hand to it's original position.   
  
[I have to admit- she looks prettier like that] he thought shyly.   
  
Then he leaned downwards and placed a small kiss onto her forehead.   
  
[Goodbye Erika.]  
  
Ikki felt a small, wave of content slowly wash over him. He got up and turned to leave.   
  
Hanging onto the window frame, Ikki hovered there for a while, one foot on the windowsill ready to jump down. He glanced back and smiled at Erika, who was still sleeping.  
  
Finally he climbed down from the rooftops to the ground and headed home.   
  
His medawatch watch blinked 4:12am. The moonlit streets yawned empty in the darkness, making them seem daunting- even to Ikki himself who had walked them all his life.   
  
He felt so very tired and to add to it- it beginning to get colder. He pulled up his collar, wrapped his arms close to him and sighed.   
  
He was alone.   
  
Deep down in his heart he began to sense a small feeling of painful loss. He tried to reassure himself. Getting over it wouldn't happen overnight. But what had happened was for the best. If Erika hadn't had came and broke them up, then his lust would have continued to feed and his obsession would have grown.   
  
Belmont would've been raped and that would have caused a greater damage. Damage to Erika and Belmont- those young lovers whose hearts were so closely entwined.  
  
They were elusive to Ikki's grasp.  
  
It took him a year to know they couldn't be his. Now he could clearly see just how much they were in love with each other. Belmont and Erika were a couple that were meant to be...and it was better that way.   
  
...  
  
Two voices echoed softly in the back of his mind. One was Erika's from a year ago and the other- Belmont's from today.   
  
[[I love Belmont...  
  
...  
  
...I love Erika]]  
  
...  
  
A small breeze picked up speed making Ikki shiver and walk on a little faster.  
  
Right now all he wanted to do was to go home and sleep.   
  
~~~  
  
~~~  
  
~~~  
  
End...   
  
And I think I'll end the whole story here. I've got some half-baked idea for a   
  
Chapter 10 and it's half written out...but it kinda sucks XP  
  
Anywayz. Review please. *grinz*  
  
Hope you enjoyed reading this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it for youz.   
  
Seriously, it's been fun ;) 


End file.
